He's Perfect
by JynxFan201
Summary: AU/Oneshot Gary's the heartthrob actor while Misty's the highschooler who captured his heart. Now thanks to her friend's love of teen magazines she goes through a list of just what makes Gary so...perfect. :Egoshipping w/ slight mention of Ikarishipping:


A/N: Since this is a one-shot AU (the first one I've done), I decided to give a little background on each character that plays a main role before I start the fic since the character's lives (& ages) are different from theirs in the anime. However, I honestly don't think you need to read them to be able to enjoy this fic. It's just so that if any of you _do_ get confused that you'll have something to go to for help.

Character summaries: Misty Waterflower-17 Besides having a famous boyfriend, she's your average high school junior who is planning on becoming a professional swimmer once she gets out of high school.

Gary Oak-20 Misty's famous movie star boyfriend. He's a teen heartthrob who graduated from Viridian High just last year. He's usually extremely busy with his work, but always makes sure to find time to hangout with his girlfriend.

Dawn Berlitz-16 Misty's best friend who's an aspiring actress. She idolizes Gary because of his acting talents and tends to act like a fangirl. She's a sophomore at Viridian High and is dating Paul.

Paul Ikari-17 Dawn's boyfriend who's a junior at Viridian High. He's also close friends with Misty & Gary. Sometimes gets annoyed at her constant fangirl attitude when she's around Gary but since he knows it's not because she has a crush or anything like on Gary, he doesn't really mind it anymore.

Misty's sisters-Daisy is 25, Violet is 23, & Lily is 21. Violet & Lily are currently swimsuit models. Daisy is a former swimsuit model who now works as a fashion designer alongside her boyfriend of two years Tracey (he's 22).

Ash Ketchum-17 Misty's ex-boyfriend. They're still close friends though.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. If you want to change that take it up with Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

**He's Perfect**

She throws a magazine at me.

"What?" I want to know as I grab the issue from the floor, which Dawn had launched towards me.

Alright, I'm Misty Waterflower. I'm seventeen years old, a senior studying at Viridian High. I have red hair and green eyes-you probably know that. I'm very much the girl next door type and there is really nothing out of the ordinary about me.

Oh, maybe except for the fact that I'm dating one of Kanto's most beloved movie stars.

"Turn to page thirty!" she cries, clapping her hands excitedly. Jumping onto my bed, she giggles like a young child.

Honestly, I don't even know where to begin. It has never been a sudden change - falling for Gary Oak, I mean. I didn't even care for him or any of his movies until he set foot in the halls of our school as the newest transfer. It has taken me a while to understand the kind of person he is in the midst of our arguments, but he has slowly become one of my closest friends and the best kind of a confidant. He makes me feel vulnerable at times, like he can read through me and he comprehends me in a way that I might not even understand myself.

Well, okay. I'll be truthful with you. To this day, I still don't know what makes Gary the way he is... However, instead of obsessing over the minor details, I've begun to appreciate the fact that I'll never have the right answers when it comes to him.

After all, it sort of keeps things fun.

"Why?" I mumble, flicking through the pages of the latest _Persian Beat_. I hate teen magazines –Dawn knows that… Doesn't she?

I cared a lot about Ash. While our relationship deteriorated, I also realized that I've fallen for someone else: my best friend.

My _other _best friend… Not Dawn, but for Gary. As crazy and impulsive as he is, I can tell you that he has made an impact on my life. He has changed the way I am and I'm not saying that in the sense that other couples do, but because he really has. He pushes me to be a better person - do things I would never ever dream of doing. He makes me stand up for things I believe in, but would not have dared to be outspoken about. I love to be challenged and he brings that out in me.

Besides, I finally figured out that the fluttering heart thing I first felt when meeting him isn't because he is a movie star. It was something else entirely different... which I wouldn't admit to myself until the last couple of months.

I look at the publication. It is an article – or more like a list – written by a woman called Florinda Showers. It was titled, _15 Things a Perfect Guy Would Do_. I roll my eyes, because I didn't think there was anything that can be cheesier than _that_.

"Dawn…" I mutter. "This looks really lame." I walk across the room from my chair to hand the magazine back to her.

"No," she frowns melodramatically, like the actress-in-training she was. "Please… I was reading this and I counted–Paul only does _four _of the fifteen things. Speaking of, he's doing really well." She smirks at me. "Read it—"

I blink. "Dawn, I'm really busy. I have an essay due tomorrow and Gary is coming over in a while… He's been so busy. I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Read it, maybe _he_ does all these things…"

In hopes of humoring Dawn, I say, "_Fine_—give it here."

While I avoid interviews at all costs, I still get the occasional questions from family and friends. "What is Gary like around you?" "Is he a romantic?" Or there's always this one: "what do you love most about Gary Oak?"

I usually shrug. I hate when people ask me these things! Just to be polite though, I tell them that: a.) "He's great. He's the same, really." b.) "He's very sweet, but not overly romantic... it's good."

As for c, I never have a decent answer to give anyone, because at the end of the day, it isn't about how breathtaking his eyes are or how gorgeous he looks in person. While those are great perks, of course and I'll admit: even after two years, his gaze still drives me insane... It's always the tiny things that count the most, like the way he plays with tendrils of your hair in the morning as he comes over for breakfast with your overbearing older sisters... Or maybe it's the way he kisses you on the nape of your neck or, perhaps, how he'll eat your cooking, even if the food has taken on a coloring that's _far_ from normal.

It's quite the task to narrow down the reasons why and I contemplate as I scan the article. It is now that I realize that perhaps… _it's everything in between_.

I press my fingers onto my temple to massage my head.

"You know what? Why don't I read them?" Dawn says happily as she takes the magazine back again. She watches as I fall onto my bed, resting my head against her.

"Number one: **knows how to make you smile**," she starts to say, "**when you're down.**" She looks at me as I feel like breaking into a smile of my own.

-

"_Misty," Gary pronounced, his voice ringing in my ear. "C'mon, it's not that bad."_

"_I don't know, Gary… It _was _that bad. I bombed the interview!" I exclaimed as I put him on speakerphone._

"_No, Mist…" He trailed off, before picking up again. "I know you. You're a leader, you're born that way. You're charismatic – I'm sure that you're just being overly critical of yourself."_

"_Gary, it was so bad," I moaned. "I don't even remember saying anything that made sense!"_

_He repeated my name again, his tone softer this time. "Misty, this isn't you… Stop—stop the self-pity. Cut the crap, Misty. You know better than that."_

_When I didn't respond, he continued. "I know what you're doing—you're sitting on your bed, with a pen behind your ear, in your azurill pajamas…" I looked at my shirt, tracing the blue-faced water pokémon with a smile._

-

"Misty!" Dawn says with a knowing glance. "He _does _do it, doesn't he?"

I nod, feeling my cheeks starting to burn. Biting my lip, I tell her, "Dawn, just—just read it."

She smirks, her eyes back to the page. "**Tries to secretly smell your hair, but you always notice.** Awww, isn't that romantic? Paul _never _does this!"

"Really?" I find myself asking as I run my fingers along the bed sheets. "That's a surprise."

-

_I couldn't believe it. We were stuck in an elevator! I groaned as I looked at Gary. I watched him, his features beatific._

"_So this has been one hell of a trip to the mall, huh?" he said._

_I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath—one, two, three… three. One, two three, I counted. I felt my hands shiver almost unconsciously._

"_Misty… are you okay?" he asked, moments before coming to comprehension as I looked up at him when I slid down onto the cold metal floor. "You're claustrophobic."_

"_Just a little bit," I whispered quietly, feeling strange that he has figured out another one of my secrets._

_He slowly sat beside me, his long legs awkwardly bent. "You'll be fine," he reassured me with a quick hand-squeeze. "You always are." Then, he wrapped an arm around my waist, allowing me to rest my head on his chest. While I hyperventilated, he breathed, his nose grazing the top of my head. "You smell good," he added, his voice soothing and warm against my cheeks._

-

"Okay, Misty… here's the third one," Dawn continues. "**Sticks up for you, yet still respects your independence.**"

Yeah, I know this one. How can I not?

-

"_Well, you're a pretty girl," a voice said as I turned around to see a stranger, about my age. He looked like a bodybuilder with large shoulders. "Care to dance?"_

"_No, thank you," I replied politely, searching for Gary. He must have been here _somewhere_… The bathroom wasn't that far away. Ugh, I told myself. I shouldn't have come along to another one of Cynthia's parties. There were _thousands _of people here, I was sure._

"_Excuse me, I didn't hear you," he said loudly._

_I scoffed. How rude could people be? "I'm just here, waiting for someone."_

_He grabbed my hand with force and I was about to—_

"_Hey, let go of her," Gary said, coming from behind. I could hear his anger as I shook the greasy, slimy hand off my own._

"_Sick," I muttered. Turning around, I stood on my tiptoes. "I can handle this, Gary."_

_He stepped forward, and then shook his head. "If you dare talk to her tonight, I'll make sure—"_

"_Gary, its fine…"_

_He looked at the man again, his hands curling into fists—something I've never seen before. Pressing his hand on my hip, Gary steered us away and into the crowd, where we would be greeted by familiar faces like that of Dawn's and May's._

-

I look at the page, becoming more interested in what is written. I see Dawn smile a little, clearly satisfied. "I'm going to get a drink," I vaguely hear her say as she strolls out of my bedroom.

The fourth one is that he would **be so wrapped up in everything else and still have time for you**.

-

"_Just a sec, Brendan!" I listened to Gary say hurriedly. "I'm still on the phone… Yes, I know. I'll be right there. Yep, Drew and I will be at the read-through at 8—don't worry…" He sighed, the sound muffled through the phone. "I'm here." Pause. "I'm here—Misty, I mean. That was the director."_

"_You're really busy," I observed. "How's it going? Did you guys film the swimming pool scene yet?"_

"_No worries," he said, calm as always. "Nah, we're rehearsing that tonight—listen, I have to go. I love you. We'll talk tonight?"_

"_Sounds perfect."_

-

I can feel another blush crawling along my pale skin as I continue. The next one is, **he** **fit his arms firmly around you**.

-

"_You look beautiful," he complimented as I did a little spin in front of him, showcasing my blue dress beneath the carnival lights. "The rollercoaster's just here." _

_Same color, I mused, looking at the cotton candy Gary was holding as he offered it to me. He's been busy in the past few weeks, but he had promised to take me to the town carnival—the one I was so excited about, despite my initial protests. And now, he was here. After waiting for a couple of minutes, which were easily filled with the flow of our conversation, I could feel his arms fit around my petite body as we climbed onto the amusement ride._

-

Without knocking, Dawn returns with two cans of coke in her hand and a big, goofy smile on her face. "I _knew _that you'd like it." When I ignore her, she makes a clucking sound with the tip of her tongue. "From the looks of it, _PokéFame Weekly_'s right: Gary is _really_ the perfect guy."

I shrug helplessly, chuckling… partly because of what Dawn has been saying, but mostly because of number six on the list: **he hints that he wants to kiss you.**

-

_As we come to a stop near the west side of the park, we sat down onto the bench. He touched my shoulder with his long fingers, moving them upwards to trace the curve of my lips._

"_Gary…" I caught my breath as his forehead pressed up to meet mine. I, then, felt his free hand cup my chin as I closed my eyes._

-

"How's Paul doing?" I suddenly say as Dawn grins, reminding me of a certain someone as I read the next one on the list—

"He's good—Mrs. Ikari is so grateful."

—**He's a good friend.**

-

"_No…" Dawn uttered as we arrived at the block. I saw Gary sigh with concern as the entire town stood there, watching the Ikaris' house burn in fatal flames._

_Paul, struck by melancholy, held his crying mom's hand as his brother sat with his eyes clenched shut._

"_Mrs. Ikari," Gary said, walking towards the family. "I'm really sorry—if there's something I can do…"_

"_Thank you," Paul's mother replied through tears. "We really appreciate that."_

"_I—I still have the condo where I stayed last year. I was going to rent it out, but if you want to stay there for a while…"_

_Paul blinked, Dawn coming to his side. "Are you _serious_?"_

"_You're saving us," his mother breathed, exasperated and grateful._

_And it turns out that Gary was completely serious. I've always known that Gary was a good friend, but I didn't know how great he could be up until that point. I watched as he handed over his key with a kind smile, not that of someone who wanted to prove themselves to others or gain good publicity, but of someone who was genuine… my boyfriend._

-

Both of us comforted by the memory, Dawn hugs me tightly. "He's a keeper, Mist."

"He is…" I say, reading the following words:

**8) Never runs out of jokes**—

-

"_Like, want some?" Daisy asked, gesturing towards the delivery from McDonald's._

_From their position on the couch, Violet and Lily's faces morphed into looks of disgust. "OMG Daisy, how could you even, like, think of asking that?!?!?" they cried in unison._

"_Because I like wasn't asking you two," Daisy said. "This is like obviously for the two lovers."_

"_Nah, I'm on a diet. My manager said I need to work on my figure," Gary grinned at Daisy._

"_Omg… really?" she exclaimed, clearly surprised._

"_Of course not, how could there be anything wrong with this sexy body," he laughed, winking at my siblings._

_Lily and Violet looked at each other, then proceeded to roll their eyes. Daisy's giggles filled the room._

"_That's like so lame, Gary," Violet said._

— **and certainly, out of love.**

"_Yeah, it is. It's really lame," I said teasingly. I rested my head on his shoulder._

_He put his hand on my thigh, planting a kiss on my shoulder, to which Lily said, "Aw! Go get the camera Violet!"_

-

"Look at you, Mist!" Dawn giggles, disrupting my thoughts. "You're all sparkly eyed!" She pinches my cheek. "It's about time."

"Shut up, Dawn…" I say. "You're reading the next one," I tell her to stop her before she launches into more fangirling over Gary Oak. I smirk–it is _so _like her.

She raises her chin and pronounces in her best stage voice, "**he can** **be funny, but knows when to be serious.**"

-

_There was one time… actually, one of the _many _times he comes to our house for breakfast._

"_Hi, Gary," Daisy said, entering the kitchen to see he and I sitting around the table on high stools. She was dressed in her work attire: grey slacks and a white Oxford. "How are you?"_

"_Good," he replied, obviously well-mannered. "It's good to see you again, Daisy."_

_She nodded with an easy smile, one that told me she trusted Gary completely with me… Maybe even more than she did Ash. "Oops," she said quickly, looking at her watch. "I've forgotten some of Tracey's sketches upstairs!"_

_Thinking that he had stayed over, she added, "Just make sure you're being _safe_." She ran up the stairs, before either of us could comprehend what she said._

"_Wait—"_

"_Did she—"_

"_Oh my—"_

"_Holy—"_

_Daisy came down again to see my embarrassment seconds later._

"_Daisy!" I shouted just as she was about to exit the door. "Gary didn't stay over."_

_I looked at him, a stoic expression on his face._

"_Oh."_

"_We're—we're not having sex," Gary added, now serious._

_My sister looked seemingly relieved, her hand slipping from the doorknob. "Oh, good. I was pretending to be—to be okay with it." She let out an exhale. "I've never been a very good actress," she added._

_Gary was staying for the weekend—something he rarely ever did and that night, when my oldest sister came home, I saw them talk in the study room. The door was half-closed as I listened._

"_You're good, Gary. You're the best boyfriend Misty can ever ask for," she said, rearranging the books on the shelves. "I trust you completely and I'm—I know that you're older, probably more experienced… so I'm—I'm glad that nothing has happened."_

_And something then_ _strange _did_ happen:_

_My overprotective sister actually laughed when Gary said, "Someday, but not today."_

-

"Number ten: **he reacts so cutely when you hit him when it doesn't actually hurt**," Dawn speaks. She also adds something else, but I've tuned her out by now.

-

"_Ow!" he said, cringing as he pretended to be hurt, touching the spot where I had hit him lightly. "Painful!" He paused. "Watch out, Mist, I'm gonna get you back."_

_He wrapped me in a strong embrace and lifted me into the air, as I kicked and struggled helplessly. I half-screamed in the midst of laughter, "Put me down, Gary! Or I'm getting my mallet!" He spun me once more before cradling me in his arms as I threw mine around his neck._

"_You're so small," he said. I bit my lip as I brushed my fingers along the nape of his neck._

-

The phone rang as Dawn shuffles to the bedside table to take it. "Hello? Oh, hi… yeah, we're up here." I know who it is immediately. "Alright, Mist can't wait."

Putting the phone down, she beams. "C'mon, he'll be here in five." Reading the article, she pronounces, "Eleven: **his ****smile**."

Yeah, I think. That's the best one.

-

_As artificial as the Viridian lake was, it was gorgeous, I thought as Gary walked next to me. Not that the stars paled in comparison either, I decided. _

"_Let's—let's just _sit_," I murmured._

"_Nah," he said, shaking his head as tendrils of his spiky brown hair fell across his face. Standing at the edge of the lake, he grinned at me. Tugging at his shirt, he pulled it off over his head in one swift movement. He glowed underneath the beautiful, flickering diamonds. His skin was smooth and I could see the faint shadow of his lean, muscled body._

"_No, Gary!" I said, knowing what he was about to do._

_Thinking that he'd jump in as I watched, I was surprised as he pushed me into the lake._

_I screamed, my hair and body soaked in water, which I will admit… was comfortably cool, especially on a hot summer day. His finger was pressed to my lips as he pulled me into him from behind. "Mist…" he laughed, twirling me around to face him. His smile was lopsided as he tickled my belly with his fingers, his hands pressed on both sides of my waist. "Happy birthday, Misty. I love you."_

-

"Oh, your boyfriend has the _best _smile," Dawn sighs.

I shoot her a playful glare at her fangirling. "He _doesn't_." Tapping her on her shoulder, I roll my eyes, "C'mon, Dawn. What's the next one?"

She reads it, but puts down the magazine. With a grand flourish, she declared, "The twelfth is, **he hugs you on a bad day and the clouds seem to lift**."

-

_Landing in Cinnabar Island, I managed to find the baggage claim. As I was about to drag it onto the marble floor, I saw someone snatch it up. I shook her head in disbelief, breaking into a smile as I saw Gary gracefully handling my luggage._

"_I'm supposed to meet you at the hotel…"_

"_Daisy told me you weren't so upbeat this morning—she didn't think that you wanted to come," he said apologetically, putting my suitcase onto a trolley._

_Of _course _my sister had said that. With the SATs, college apps, swimming practices—I felt as though I was going crazy!_

_He didn't mutter anything more other than, "Come here." Instead, he enveloped me into a hug and for the strangest of reasons, I knew that I felt better as he put his hand on the small of my back._

-

"Number thirteen: **he knows what to say to make you blush**."

-

"_That's a nice dress," he mumbled. "Have I told you that yet?"_

"_You have." I brushed my cheeks with my fingers, knowing that they would be as red as my crimson skirt._

-

The doorbell rings just as I finish the article… my eyes scanning the sixteenth thing—

I jump off the bed as I hear Dawn's footsteps trail along. "Mist_y_!" I can hear Daisy cry from the studio.

"I'll get it, sis!" I shout as I ran down the stairs. Opening the door, I finally see him.

Standing tall – over six feet, he looks both completely out of place and at home as I see him in the doorway. Dressed in jeans and a white shirt, he is holding his wallet and passport. His hair is shaggier since the last time we saw each other and his eyes are bloodshot, tired. Still, he grins in the way that always makes my heart do that… fluttery thing as he pulls into another warm embrace, his eyes focused on me.

— **Looks at you in a way that makes you get butterflies in your stomach**.

"I've missed you beautiful," he whispers, breathing into my hair. I chuckle, knowing that I'm wearing an old, yell t-shirt and torn up blue jeans, hair tied up in a messy bun, and that he must either be blind or stupid. Maybe, both, in this case.

Dawn looks at me and winks. "The last one," she mouths, standing behind the door, and articulates, "**15) ****He loves you**."

I nod, tears springing to my eyes as I squeeze his shoulder, his brown hair tickling my ears. Staring into Gary's eyes, I laugh, "You're perfect."

He seems confused for a second, but slowly regains himself as he realizes Dawn's presence. He narrows his eyebrows for a minute, before taking my hand in his protectively.

Dawn's voice interrupts our tiny moment, a smile playing along her lips. "Yeah, he really is, Mist."


End file.
